Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable retention system, and, in particular, to a cable retention system for use in connection with tool-less cord retention in power distribution units, particularly in electronic equipment enclosures and similar structures.
Background
Cabinets, including rack frame cabinets and other electronic equipment enclosures, are commonly used for storing equipment, often electrical equipment such as computer and telecommunications equipment with multiple components. It naturally follows that the multi-component electrical equipment being stored in cabinets requires multiple sources of power, and that power distribution units may be provided to facilitate this. As used herein, a “power distribution unit” shall be understood to mean a unitary or semi-unitary structure containing multiple power receptacles or outlets. In typical power distribution units (PDUs), the multiple receptacles or outlets are arranged in one or more rows or columns. The receptacles or outlets may be of different types, but are typically selected from conventional receptacle designs such as those set forward by International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 60320 standards.
To address the need for anchoring cables and cords that extend to and from the power distribution unit, various structures and mechanisms are known. For instance, rigid cable retention bars and permanently-attached cable retention clips can be used for such purposes. However, these existing mechanisms present drawbacks due to their typically large size and cumbersome nature. Cable retention bars and permanently-attached cable retention clips are known to obscure airflow channels in electronic equipment enclosures. Further, such structures restrict access to sites such as the rear areas of servers, storage locations and switch locations. Still further, anchor points for such structures often require a hole in the enclosure paneling or other enclosure structure in order to facilitate attachment of the structure to the enclosure (using fasteners or by snap-fitting into the hole).
Thus, a need exists for a cable retention system that overcomes the drawbacks associated with known mechanisms and structures. This, and other needs, is met by one or more aspects of the present invention.